Tekken Wonderful Adventure (MarblesVariousWin Style)
Tekken Wonderful Adventure (MarblesVariousWin Style) 'is MarblesVariousWin's movie-spoof and this is a parody of 2001 Namco film ''Tekken Wonderful Adventure. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast:''' *Baby Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort - Baby Peach (Yoshi's Island) *Young Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort - Yvette (The New Adventures of Madeline) *Adult Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort - Maya (Killer Instinct 2/Gold) *Young Marshall Law - Jeff (Earthbound) *Adult Marshall Law - Tusk (Killer Instinct 2/Gold) *Forrest Law - Li Shang (Mulan) *Young Paul Phoenix - Kevin (Krypto the Superdog) *Adult Paul Phoenix - Jax Briggs (Mortal Kombat Video Game Series) *Kuma the Bear Cub - Puppy Krypto (Krypto the Superdog) *Kuma the Bear - Adult Krypto (Krypto the Superdog) *Young Asuka Kazama - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Adult Asuka Kazama - Mulan (Mulan) *Young Feng-Wei - Prince Hugo (Sofia the First) *Adult Feng-Wei - Cedric the Sorcerer (Sofia the First) *Sebastian - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Jinpachi Mishima - Akuma (Street Fighter Video Game Series) *Mr. Rochefort - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Mrs. Law - Wendolene (A Close Shave) *Mr. Kazama - Fa Zhou (Mulan) *Feng's Master - Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Feng's Men - Sailors (The Little Mermaid) *Man #1 - Mokap (Mortal Kombat Video Game Series) *Man #2 - Kai (Mortal Kombat Video Game Series) *Man #3 - Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat Video Game Series) *Jinpachi's Guards - Dark Kahn, Jarek, Kira, Mavado, Drahmin, and Deathstroke (Mortal Kombat Video Game Series) *Dojo Men - Various Men *Paul's Woman - Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy) *Chinese Ringmaster - Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat Video Game Series) *The Dragon - The Wolf (The Sword in the Stone) *Logan - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Chinese Director - Batman (The Batman) *Lili and Asuka's Classmates - Jade, Sonya Blade, Delia, and Hanna (Mortal Kombat Video Game Series) Scenes *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (MarblesVariousWin Style) Part 1 - Prologue *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (MarblesVariousWin Style) Part 2 - Yvette's Thrilled *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (MarblesVariousWin Style) Part 3 - Meet Jeff/Are They the Couple? *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (MarblesVariousWin Style) Part 4 - Partners or Friends than Vallelope Von Schweetz/"Where Will You Go"/Pretending to be the Restaurant *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (MarblesVariousWin Style) Part 5 - Prince Hugo's Spare *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (MarblesVariousWin Style) Part 6 - Akuma and Wallace's Conversation/A Day for Maya *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (MarblesVariousWin Style) Part 7 - "Princesse" *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (MarblesVariousWin Style) Part 8 - Tusk's Dojo Lesson/Cedric's Exercise/Krypto Writes his Letter *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (MarblesVariousWin Style) Part 9 - Jax's Motorcycle Ride with Li Shang *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (MarblesVariousWin Style) Part 10 - Akuma's Special Honor/"Your Cheatin' Heart" *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (MarblesVariousWin Style) Part 11 - Maya asks Tusk to Marry/Maya's Rival/Fighting Duo *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (MarblesVariousWin Style) Part 12 - Mulan Dances with Cedric *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (MarblesVariousWin Style) Part 13 - Delection Terrifies Distraction/Tusk Apologizes Maya *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (MarblesVariousWin Style) Part 14 - "My Immortal" *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (MarblesVariousWin Style) Part 15 - "Hold My Heart"/Maya's Bridal Outfit/"So This is Love"/Maya Runs Off/"Princesse (Reprise)" *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (MarblesVariousWin Style) Part 16 - Li Shang and Mulan's Respection/Dark Kahn, Jarek, Mavado, Drahmin and Deathstroke Kidnaps Mulan/Maya's Locked in Her Room/Set up the Parade/"Your Cheatin' Heart (Reprise)" *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (MarblesVariousWin Style) Part 17 - Jax and Li Shang Confronts Akuma *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (MarblesVariousWin Style) Part 18 - Jax, Mulan, Li Shang and Krypto Vs. Dark Kahn, Jarek, Mavado, Drahmin and Deathstroke *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (MarblesVariousWin Style) Part 19 - Tusk Leaves Maya *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (MarblesVariousWin Style) Part 20 - The Wrath of Akuma/Tusk Dies/Tusk is Back *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (MarblesVariousWin Style) Part 21 - A Happy Ending *Tekken Wonderful Adventure (MarblesVariousWin Style) Part 22 - End Credits Trivia Remember in this movie, Maya asks Tusk to marry if she was asking him a question like somebody else. Category:Tekken Category:Tekken Wonderful Adventure Movie Spoofs Category:Cast Video List Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:MarblesVariousWin